Yen Press
Yen Press is the manga and graphic novel imprint of Hachette Book Group. In addition to their regular book releases, Yen Press produces a monthly anthology called Yen Plus. The company's varied list demonstrates an interest in publishing a wide variety of Japanese manga, Korean manhwa, and other international content. In addition to translated material, Yen Press has recently begun developing original series, most notably a manga adaptation of James Patterson's Maximum Ride and Svetlana Chmakova's latest series, Nightschool. Yen Press was founded in 2006 by former Borders Group, Inc. Buyer Kurt Hassler and DC Comics VP Rich Johnson (who left the imprint in the fall of 2008). In July 2007, it was announced that Yen Press was to absorb ICEkunion, a Korean publisher that had been releasing manhwa to the United States. While the manga titles bearing ICEkunion's label would be continued to be sold in stores, subsequent printings would bear the Yen Press logo. Kurt Hassler assured fans, "We plan to pick up all the existing Kunion titles...We’re going to continue everything, so fans shouldn’t worry. None of these series are going to fall into a void.”Yen Press Hires Lee, Adds ICE Kunion List - 7/24/2007 - Publishers Weekly Yen Press has also stated that it would like to release 30-40 volumes within 2008. One of the flagship titles of their original English artists line has been announced to be Nightschool, which would be released by Canadian Svetlana Chmakova, who is known for her Tokyopop title Dramacon. During New York Comic Con 2008, Yen Press announced that the titles Soul Eater, Nabari no Ou, Sumomomo Momomo, Bamboo Blade, and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni will run in their monthly anthology magazine Yen Plus. The first issue debuted on July 29, 2008. In 2009 Yen Press announced that it has acquired the rights to Yotsuba&! and Azumanga Daioh from their former licensee, A.D. Vision. In September 2009, Yen will rerelease the first five volumes of Yotsuba&!, in addition to releasing the sixth volume; Azumanga Daioh will be rereleased with a newly-translated version in December 2009. Titles Original series * Daniel X by James Patterson, with Michael Ledwidge, art by SeungHui Kye * The Clique, story by Lisi Harrison, art by Yishan Li * Gossip Girl; art and adaptation by HyeKyung Baek, original concept by Cecily von Ziegesar * Maximum Ride; story by James Patterson, art by NaRae Lee * Nightschool, by Svetlana Chmakova * Twilight: The Graphic Novel; story by Stephenie Meyer, art by Young Kim * The World of Quest, by Jason T. Kruse Manga * Alice on Deadlines, by Shiro Ihara * Azumanga Daioh, by Kiyohiko Azuma * B. Ichi, by Atsushi Ohkubo * Bamboo Blade; story by Masahiro Totsuka, art by Aguri Igarashi * Black Butler, by Yana Toboso * Black God; story by Dall-Young Lim, art by Sung-Woo Park * The Bride's Stories by Kaoru Mori * Bunny Drop, by Yumi Unita * Cat Paradise, by Yuji Iwahara * Cirque du Freak; story by Darren Shan, art by Takahiro Arai * Crimson-Shell, by Jun Mochizuki * Darker Than Black; original story by Bones and Tensai Okamura, art by Nokiya * Dragon Girl, by Toru Fujieda * GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class, by Satoko Kiyuduki * Hero Tales; story by Huang Jin Zhou, art by Hiromu Arakawa * Highschool of the Dead; written by Daisuke Satō, illustrated by Shōji Satō * Higurashi When They Cry, story by Ryukishi07, artist depends on story arc * Ichiroh! by Mikage * K-On! by Kakifly * Kaze no Hana; story by Ushio Mizta, art by Akiyoshi Ohta * Kieli; story by Yukako Kabei, art by Shiori Teshirogi * Kobato., by Clamp * Love Quest, by Lily Hoshino * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya; story by Nagaru Tanigawa, art by Gaku Tsugano, character design by Noizi Ito * The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi-chan; story and art by Puyo , originally created by Nagaru Tanigawa, character design by Noizi Ito * Mr. Flower Bride, by Lily Hoshino * Mr. Flower Groom, by Lily Hoshino * My Girlfriend's a Geek; story by Pentabu, art by Rize Shinba * Nabari no Ou, by Yuhki Kamatani * Himeyuka and Rozione's Story, by Yumeka Sumomo * Not Love But Delicious Foods, by Fumi Yoshinaga * Omamori Himari, by Milan Matra * Oninagi, by Akira Ishida * Pandora Hearts, by Jun Mochizuki * RomeoxJuliet, art by COM * Sasameke, by Ryuji Gotsubo * Shoulder-a-Coffin Kuro, by Satoko Kiyuduki * Soul Eater, by Atsushi Ohkubo * Spice and Wolf, by Isuna Hasekura * Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning; story by Kyo Shirodaira, art by Eita Mizuno * S.S. Astro, by Negi Banno * Sumomomo Momomo, by Shinobu Ohtaka * Sundome, by Kazuto Okada * Sunshine Sketch, by Ume Aoki * Suzunari!, by Shoko Iwami * Tale of the Waning Moon, by Hyouta Fujiyama * Tena on S-String, by Sesuna Mikabe * Ugly Duckling's Love Revolution, by Yuuki Fujinari * Betrayal Knows My Name by Hotaru Odagiri * Welcome to Wakaba-Soh, by Chako Abeno * With the Light, by Keiko Tobe * Yotsuba&!, by Kiyohiko Azuma * Zombie-Loan, by Peach-Pit Manhwa * 11th Cat, by MiKyung Kim * 13th Boy, by SangEun Lee * Angel Diary; story by YunHee Lee, art by Kara * Aron's Absurd Armada', by MiSun Kim * ''The Antique Gift Shop, by Eun Lee * Bring It On!, by HyeKyung Baek * Chocolat, story and art by JiSang Shin and Geo * Comic, by SiHyun Ha * Croquis Pop, story by KwangHyun Seo, art by JinHo Ko * Cynical Orange, by JiUn Yun * Forest of Gray City, by JungHyun Uhm * Freak; story by DongEun Yi, art by Chung Yu * Goong, by SoHee Park * Heavenly Executioner Chiwoo; story by HaNa Lee, art by KangHo Park * Hissing, by EunYoung Kang * Jack Frost, by JinHo Ko * Laon; story by Hyun You, art by YoungBin Kim * Legend; story by SooJung Woo, art by Kara * Moon Boy, by YoungYou Lee * One Fine Day, by Sirial * One Thousand and One Nights; story by JinSeok Jeon, art by SeungHee Han * Raiders, by JinJun Park * Pig Bride, by KookHwa Huh and SuJin Kim * Real Lies, by SiYoung Lee * Sarasah, by Ryang Ruy * Sugarholic, by GooGoo Gong * Time and Again, by JiUn Yun * Very! Very! Sweet; story by JiSang Shin, art by Geo * You're So Cool, by YoungHee Lee Manhua * An Ideal World; story by Weidong Chen, art by Chao Peng * Step, by Yanshu Yu * The History of The West Wing; story by Sun Jiayu, art by Guo Guo * Wild Animals, by Song Yang Prose * Book Girl, by Mizuki Nomura * Gabby and Gator, by James Burks * Haruhi Suzumiya, by Nagaru Tanigawa (joint publication with Little, Brown Books for Young Readers) * Kieli, by Yukako Kabei * My Girlfriend's a Geek, by Pentabu * ''Spice and Wolf, by Isuna Hasekura * The Squat Bears, by Émile Bravo European titles * Dystopia, by Judith Park (Germany) * Toxic Planet, by David Ratte (France) * Y Square, by Judith Park (Germany) * Y Square Plus, by Judith Park (Germany) * Goldilocks and the Seven Squat Bears, by Émile Bravo (France) References External links *Official website *PW article detailing absorption of ICEKunion *YS interview with Hassler on expansion into yaoi Category:Book publishing companies of the United States Category:Companies established in 2006 Category:Manga distributors Category:Manhwa distributors Category:Manhua distributors es:Yen Press ja:エン・プレス ru:Yen Press